Marginal Love
by Yagyu123
Summary: The story is based on the song from love live named "Love Marginal" by printemps. Contains Shounen Ai so if you don't want it don't read this. Oneshot.


This story will be based in the song in love live named "Love Mariginal" by printemps

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG AND CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY. CREDITS GOES TO ITS RIGHFUL OWNERS.**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Shounen Ai

Paring: Nagisa x Karma

this story will be in Nagisa's POV

I was walking with Karma to the train station. Just recently, I discovered that I already like him but I don't show it to him. We had our normal talk and when we reached the train station I said

"I'll be going ahead"

Karma smiled raised his hand in response to my goodbye and left. My lips quiver as I watch him go as I felt a pain in my chest.

I then rode on the train standing near the door. I started writing his name on the window and sigh. If only I could tell you how I feel... I wish I could just say it, as I stand in front of you as your friend.

This feelings that can't be kept hidden, I don't want anyone to notice. I want to returm to the person I was back then. Someone who says what he wants to say. Even though we are friends, i'm in love with you.

I don't think I can hide nor can I forget about it. With the secret locked within me, I lean against the door while watching the scenery changing, tears started trickling down. Someone was staring at me so I pretended to yawn and look at the scenery outside.

[Next Day]

I was walking on the way to school when someone said

"Good morning Nagisa"

I looked at who it was and saw it was Karma

"Good morning" I said with a smile

Then we started our talk about stuff. Why does having you near me painful? You're just too kind

When Okuda was passed us Karma quickly went his way to her talked to her. I slowed down walking. Knowing that you've made a habit of talking to Okuda is making my heart ache.

It was homeroom so I pretended to sleep. I started dreaming of me confessing to him and he accepts. I then woke up noticing it was only a dream. My selfish desire, my painful wish that I don't want anyone to know. Im sorry but this love will stay hidden within me.

[Lunch]

I was eating with Karma and the others when out first meeting came into my mind...

*flashback*

I was bullied during my middle school and was an outcast because of it and when I come home there is my mother forcing her ideals within me. I only thought about suicide that time. But I just couldn't do it. I noticed how weak I was. Until one day a transfer student came in, someone who was athletic, has good looks and high grades. I looked up to him. When I was reading my favoriteanga he came up to me and said

"You also like that series?" said him

I nod

"Forgot to introduce myself, I'm Akabane Karma" said him

"S-Shoita Nagisa"

"Nagisa!" I heard a group of delinquents say at the door

Its that time again huh? "Sorry b-but I have to go" I said in a shaky voice

I quickly followed them. We went to the rooftop.

"Aren't you going to hide Akabane's back?" said a delinquent

"There's no need" I said

One of them pushed me and said "You bitch! Are you looking down on us?!"

"That's-" I was stopped when one of them punched me on face

"Hey how about we try stabbing him with a knife this time? The bat last time didn't have that much effect"

I wanted to stand and run buty legs were too weak and said

"Please sto-" I was stopped when I was punched.

"Shut up. Bring out the knife"

I guess this is it. I should've done it started to point the knife at me when the door at the rooftop opened.

"Ganging up on someone? How cowardly can you get?" said a voice

"What the fuck did you say?! Show yourself!"

The one that came out was Karma

"W-why are you here? I said

"Don't talk, i'll take care of them" said Karma

"Get him boys"

Karma single handedly defeated the two.

"You fucker. Take this" said the delinquent while slashing the knife at Karma

As Karma noticed was slashed at his cheek, he smirked and said "Bring it on"

Karma made the delinquent pass out. What I saw in front of me, it was the the hero that I read in the manga.

"You shouldn't hang out with me you'll be getting in fights like this often" I said

"I don't care. You should worry about yourself more." he said while reaching out his hand

"Why are nice to me?" I said while standing up

"Isn't that what friends are for?" He said

I looked at him and said with a smile "Yeah"

*end of flashback*

At first I didn't have romantic feelings towards him but as he helped me with my troubles... I fell in love...I wonder why I would remember that now of all times? Why does it sparkle in my memories?

[Afterschool]

Again Karma and I walked to the station. When we reached it

"Goodbye Karma" I said

Karma tuned around and started walking

"I like you" I whispered

Karma stopped walking and said "Did you say something?"

I opened my mouth but the words "I like you" won't come out. I simply shook my head and smiled. He then left.

When I entered the train, I felt a pain in my chest. I couldn't say anything earliet because I don't want our friendship to be destroyed because of my feelings. I want to go back to the way I was in the past. Therefore I decided that this feelings of mine would stay within me and be called marginal love. I thought while looking at the fast changing scenery at the train.

THE END

Here are the romaji lyrics if you're interested:

Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no nakade wa

Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no

Setsunaku hashiru omoi

Kimochi dake demo tsutaetai

Sore ga dekirunara

Garasu ni yubi de namae o hitotsu

Toiki de kai tari shinai

Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai

Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de

Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki

Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo

Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite

Tomadachinoni anata ga sukidato

Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai

Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota ret

Nagareru keshiki kawaru koto hitosuji no namida

Akubi no furi de gomakashite miru

Uwamuite soto o nagame

Soba ni irukara tsuraku naru

Yasashi sugiru no to

Ano ko ga hanasu anata no kuse o

Shitteru koto ga tsurai

Itsuka musuba reru yume o mitaku naru

Koibito-tachi wa hikiau monodato

Kattena negai kurushi nozomi

Darenimo kidzuka retakunai no

Kokoro musuba reru yume ga mitakatta

Koibito-tachi no shiawase-te ni suru

Kattena negai gomen ne kitto

Watashi dake no hisokana rabu marginal

Saisho deatta ano hi ga ima mo kienai

Doushite kioku no naka de kagayai teru no?

Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai

Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de

Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki

Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo

Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite

Tomodachinanoni anata ga sukidato

Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai

Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota reta

Tell me your thoughts at the reviews :) Thanks for reading :3


End file.
